<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同步 by CyanTreeL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243835">同步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL'>CyanTreeL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害／安慰, 你都可以看着它睡觉了, 便利贴的想法是n久之前某人在汤上提到过的, 关于原谅！！, 因为非常基, 就非常GAY！, 我以前很迷这部剧, 是的没错没有性转, 有点虐, 现在我又回来了大概是因为12岁的我依旧很迷, 用的是他们伽星的名字, 结局的时候好多了, 这篇文和原剧毫不相关, 这篇文很温柔, 这篇文真的很温柔, 顺便一提这对cp的标签下好多色情文啊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>四拍节奏的鼓声持续不断地在他脑中跳动，和心跳的频率毫不吻合。<br/>他觉得自己可能需要帮助，得有人来给他治病，那个人应该认识他，他的朋友也行。<br/>他需要医生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565798">Synchronized</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandomwriter/pseuds/thatonefandomwriter">thatonefandomwriter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注：<br/>文章里可能会有一些错误，我先道个歉，这是我感冒第二天写出来的，我懒得再校对了。</p><p>译者注：<br/>非常感谢作者thatonefandomwriter能够授权我翻译这篇作品！<br/>我只拥有本文翻译权，其他一切权利都是原作者的！<br/>原文作者：thatonefandomwriter<br/>原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565798</p><p>这篇文是一年前要的授权，非常抱歉现在才发出来。<br/>这段时间看了几本翻译相关的书，学到了很多，回头看之前的翻译，觉得自己翻得很不好。<br/>这篇很短，我最近才开始翻，用了很长时间，运用学到的知识进行翻译，感觉比之前好多了。<br/>注意哈，这篇非常ooc，哈哈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四拍节奏的鼓声持续不断地在他脑中跳动，和心跳的频率毫不吻合，他身上就没什么东西是协调的。他要是真幸运的话，烦人的噪音就会停下来，但是他知道，知道得很清楚，只有死亡才能让鼓声停止，但他没有死的勇气。然而死这个想法依旧很吸引人。要是有一种方法能让他结束生命，还不伤害到宇宙中的其他生物，那他会死的。要是能死在Gallifrey附近，他也会，但问题是那样肯定会伤害到Gallifrey，这不是他能控制得了的。</p><p>他觉得自己可能需要帮助，得有人来给他治病，那个人应该认识他，他的朋友也行。</p><p>他越来越焦虑，鼓声越来越大，一声声的鼓点让他全身颤抖。他捂住耳朵，咬紧牙关。他需要医生。狼狈的泪水刺痛了双眼，脑中的疼痛渐渐令人无法忍受，想吐。他蜷缩成一团，仿佛受到惊吓的孩子。他瘫倒在地上，双手颤抖着捂住耳朵，想要隔绝脑中的声音。可能就这样了，这就是他的终局，自爆身亡。</p><p>TARDIS在马路对面着陆了，他沉浸在痛苦中，没有听到那熟悉的声音。</p><p>求救信号明确地有些反常，位置坐标也很奇怪，但这些从来不会让Doctor停下脚步，不管在什么地方，他都会去帮忙。他设置好坐标，匆忙赶过去，小心地把TARDIS停在伦敦雨夜的街道上。他冲出门，也不知道自己要找什么，然后在一股能量的冲击下向后退了两步，这股能量来自一家已经关门的书店后面的小胡同。他急忙稳了稳身体，向马路对面走去。大脑中浮现出一个名字，只有那个人会做出这种事，他必须见到他。他顺着能量找到了源头，一具已经崩溃的躯壳。</p><p>这很可能是陷阱，但是Doctor是个天生的乐天派。他没有说话，只是轻轻跪在另一个时间领主身侧。他立刻就知道了，那个求救信号是Master忍受着巨大痛苦发出的。他温柔地搂住他，他已经好久没有抱过他。“你怎么了？”他低声问道，声音里充满了悲伤。他已经很长时间没有见过这种情景了，他的心砰砰直跳。</p><p>Mater平静下来，一个声音引导着他远离鼓声，他终于从自己的思绪中抽离，看到了救星，巷子口昏暗的街灯让Doctor沐浴在一片金色的光芒中。他张了张嘴，又很快闭上，不知道说什么。最终，他对着面前那张脸轻轻吐出一口气。怎么可能是他呢。“你不是……你不能，”他绞尽脑汁想找个合适的词，最后说道，“我恨你。”他当然不是这个意思，但这是他脑子里唯一能想到的话了，他也不好受，但又能改变什么呢。</p><p>“不，你不恨我。”Doctor笑了。他举止温和，但也谨慎，他知道对方的为人，为了得到自己想要的东西甚至会故意伤害自己。他慢慢站起来，伸出手，说道：“走吧。”</p><p>“你在干什么？”</p><p>他的笑容在嘲笑声中有些勉强，他再次伸出手。“在这里我没法帮你。”他并不打算找个同伴，尤其是Master，但他的计划总是会变，而且有时候会变得更好。“我不是在开玩笑。”他叹了口气，把手往前伸了伸。</p><p>Master犹豫了一下，眼神里流露出不信任，他站起来，推开另一个时间领主的手，两手相接触，他感受到一阵悲伤，立即决定再也不碰对方了。“好吧，Doctor，那你就治好我。”Doctor带着他走向TARDIS，并邀请他上船，他挑了挑眉。他不知道Doctor在搞什么鬼，或许他根本就是个白痴。操作台上贴满了便条，都是用Gallifrey语写的，他站在对方身后看这些便条。有的上面的内容很普通；坐标，假名，还有TARDIS某些问题的解决办法。另一些便条上的内容比较阴暗；有的上面写着“我们”什么的，他不知道“他们”指的是谁，不过也无所谓，反正跟他没关系。有一张便条上写的是英语，字迹非常潦草。“不要离开我们？”他念出口，身后的人几乎跳起来。</p><p>“不要看！”Doctor放下手里的活转过身，想把另一个人从操作台旁边推开。“不要随便看别人的笔记！”他怒斥道，脸上写满了恐慌和羞耻。“跟你没关系。”他小声嘟囔了一句，设置好方向开始飞行。刚才的爆发之后，他神情紧张，就好像被别人看到了什么隐藏的心事。气氛迅速变得沉重起来，他讨厌这个样子，决心忽略自己的尴尬。“发生什么事了，Koschei？”他低声问道，圆圆的眼睛看着面前落魄的男人。听到这个称呼，对方反应僵硬，但他没打算换别的说法。</p><p>Master想发火，对方竟然敢这么叫他。他真想大发雷霆，把Doctor的头给拧下来，但是他一点都不生气。他害怕，感觉自己孤独而渺小。“声音好大，Doctor，停不下来。”他的声音嘶哑，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊流下。他想离开。他想抱住Theta。他想打人。他想要一切。“永远都不会停。”他从牙缝里挤出这一句。他攥紧拳头，指甲深陷掌心，不愿在夙敌面前示弱，但是脑中渐渐出现的思绪却不是这样想的，或许面前这个时间领主不是敌人？从来就不是敌人？“我只想安静会儿。”此刻他的声音只比紧绷的低语大了一点。鼓声又来了，声音越来越大，伴随着疼痛。他咬紧牙关，准备迎接即将到来的声音和剧痛。</p><p>一只手紧紧握住了他的肩膀，他的心中再次涌起了绝望。他很快被紧紧抱住，Master过了好一会才回应对方的动作。一切话语都在这个拥抱里了，它诉说着关于原谅的温柔低语，承载着思念彼此的泪水。“Theta。”他的嘴唇抵在对方的肩膀上，双眼迅速湿润了。时间缓缓流逝，Doctor的心防一层层卸下，将自己展现给他。他感受到了恐惧和深深的怒意，也有希望和永不停息的爱。他紧紧闭上眼睛，让时间凝固在这一刻，鼓点再次成为模糊的背景音。</p><p>Doctor抱着他，好像对方就是他生命的一切，而事实正是这样。他的人生中有很多美好的时刻，但从来没有一刻让他如此深爱。“我不知道你到底怎么了，但只要你和我在一起，”他的声音带着哽咽，“我发誓，我会解决的。”他的嘴唇贴着另一人的发丝，轻声说道，然后在那里吻了一下。他们可以一起遨游宇宙，所有的时间和空间将完全展现在他们面前，任他们欣赏和拯救。从他们人生开始的那刻起，就本应该是这样了。他抱着对方的胳膊更加用力，脸颊贴在他的额头，他闭上眼睛，眼泪瞬间流了下来，他可一点都不怕哭。“Koschei，我好想你，求你，不要再离开我。”说到后面，他已经哽咽了。他真的好想他啊。一双手捧住他的脸，两人略微拉开距离，对视，嘴唇迅速撞在一起。这只是一个简单的吻，却好像有无数小星星在他们的唇边炸开，他竟如此想念。</p><p>Master尽可能延长这个甜蜜的吻，然后轻轻向后退开。两人的额头紧紧贴在一起，他思考着一切能让这一刻永恒的办法。唇边略过一丝轻笑，他湿润的眼睛向下扫过鞋子，抬起视线。他靠过去，两人的嘴唇再次黏在一起，他呢喃道，</p><p>“再也不会了，Theta。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>